


шторм

by atfcx



Series: short scrawls [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Mental Illness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: when being unable to sleep due to anger actually makes you productive.(title is russian for "storm" which has nothing to do with the story but instead with my current emotional state)





	

**Author's Note:**

> when being unable to sleep due to anger actually makes you productive.
> 
> (title is russian for "storm" which has nothing to do with the story but instead with my current emotional state)

Tyler likes music.

He likes sneaking into his music classroom during lunch and playing his teacher's piano. He secretly likes when she compliments him, tells him how good he is.

He doesn't like it when she tries to make him play to his classmates.

Tyler, in general, likes school. He enjoys learning, but the environment of school isn't the nicest.

Tyler likes Josh. Tyler isn't exactly bullied, but has a lack of friends. Josh is the closest thing to what he'd consider a friend. They sit together in maths, Tyler's least favourite subject, right up the back of the classroom. Sometimes the teacher catches them talking and yells at them, which Tyler doesn't like. Yet they continue talking. They have all sorts of interesting conversations. Sometimes they sit together at lunch. Tyler enjoys it more than he'll ever admit.

Tyler likes his siblings. Tyler likes his family. They're close, closer than a lot of families. Tyler's found a new interest in basketball as he matured, and he likes how his family are endlessly supportive of him no matter what his life decisions are.

Tyler doesn't like the voices. They taunt him, sometimes force him to do bad things, things he doesn't like. They remind him of how Josh and him have parted, gone their separate ways, and failed to keep in touch. They remind him that they were never friends, anyway.

Tyler likes his ukulele and his keyboard. He could never afford a real piano, although he has dreams. Sometimes he sings, locked up in his room at night staying awake in an attempt to keep the voices away. Sometimes he screams. Sometimes it works.

Tyler likes Josh. 

They've reconnected after years apart. Tyler is hopeful for the future.


End file.
